1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a service-type vehicle such as a rear-discharge concrete-mixing and transit drum mixer. This invention eliminates difficulty experienced by drivers in maneuvering the vehicle to a dispensing site by providing transmission control at the rear of the vehicle, which permits easy manipulation and dispensing.
This invention pertains to a vehicle, structured to carry a typical rear-discharge concrete-mixing in-transit drum from a loading station to a dispensing site. This invention eliminates the difficulty experienced by drivers in maneuvering the vehicle at the dispensing site by providing controls at the rear of the vehicle. From this rear-end location, the vehicle is easily and safely maneuvered.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
The prior art shows remote-control steering for a material-handling vehicle, such as a concrete-mixer vehicle where rear-end control is provided for vehicle steering, vehicle braking, and vehicle transmission operation. U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,581 shows a system providing for steering, braking, and transmission control where the transmission is controlled by hydraulic controls for the transmission operation from the rear of the vehicle.
In the prior art such as is illustrated by the U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,581, it is known to provide for forward and reverse movement, steering, and speed control from the rear of the vehicle. This control permits maneuvering of the vehicle and the discharge more effectively at the dispensing site.
In an article titled "SAE Technical Paper Series 881830," the Eaton CEEMAT (converter enhanced electronically managed automatic transmission) dated Nov. 7, 1988, there is disclosed an electronically managed transmission which utilizes an electronic control unit (ECU). The electronic control unit has as inputs throttle position, engine RPM, transmission input RPM, vehicle speed, range box shifter position, and power from a battery. Applicant utilizes this control system in the preferred mode of this invention, and hereby incorporates by reference into this disclosure the "SAE Technical Paper Series 881830."